1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an agricultural fungicide which effectively inhibits fungi diseases in plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various agricultural fungicides are known for preventing diseases in agricultural plants, however, there is a continuing search for fungicides which are more effective than prior art materials, or which are effective for specific utilities. The fungicidal effects of n-propyl-N-(5-chloropyridyl-2) carbamate and other n-propyl-N-halopyridyl carbamates have been tested. However, desirable agricultural fungicidal effects were not demonstrated.